dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Rising Original Soundtrack
:For the Dead Rising 2 soundtrack, see Dead Rising 2 Original Soundtrack. The is the soundtrack of video game music from Dead Rising (Xbox 360). It features both the original soundtrack composed by Hideki Okugawa and Marika Suzuki, and several tracks composed by various artists. It was released in Japan on March 30, 2007 by Suleputer as a mail-order limited edition of 2000 copies, bundled with a T-shirt. A non-limited edition version of the album, with an identical track listing, was released on June 20, 2007. Track listing # "Blame It On The Cold One" - 2:04 – Carlton Moody # "Fly Routine" – 2:31 - Hostile Groove # "Slave" - 3:45 - The Evolutionaries # "Heaven's Creepin' In" – 3:57 - Supernova Syndicate # "Bored Again" - 3:30 – Lockjaw # "On A Mission" - 3:18 – Hostile Groove # "Justified" - 4:05 – Drea (Eric Gorfain Mix) # "Dead Rising" – 0:58 - Marika Suzuki # "Frank West" – 1:52 - Hideki Okugawa # "Zombie" – 1:35 - Hideki Okugawa # "Carlito" – 2:23 - Hideki Okugawa # "Adam (Crazy Clown)" – 1:50 - Hideki Okugawa # "Cletus (Gun Shop Owner)" – 2:18 - Hideki Okugawa # "Brad" – 1:57 - Marika Suzuki # "Kick The Pedal" – 1:47 - Hideki Okugawa # "Kent (Rival Photographer) " – 2:08 - Hideki Okugawa # "Paul (Arsonist) " – 1:40 - Hideki Okugawa # "Army" – 1:20 - Hideki Okugawa # "Brock (Commander) " – 2:27 - Hideki Okugawa # "Mall Music 1" – 1:11 - Hideki Okugawa # "Mall Music 2" – 1:31 - Hideki Okugawa # "Mall Music 3" – 1:34 - Hideki Okugawa # "Mall Music 4" – 1:50 - Hideki Okugawa # "Mall Music 5" – 1:16 - Hideki Okugawa # "Mall Music 6" – 1:23 - Hideki Okugawa # "Stuck In The Car" – 1:37 - Hideki Okugawa # "Entrance Plaza" – 1:14 - Marika Suzuki # "Dr. Barnaby" – 0:51 - Marika Suzuki # "Disquiet" – 1:16 - Marika Suzuki # "Isabela 1" – 0:53 - Marika Suzuki # "Cliff" – 0:56 - Marika Suzuki # "Isabela 2" – 2:41 - Marika Suzuki # "Sean" – 0:35 - Marika Suzuki # "Police Officer" – 1:33 - Hideki Okugawa # "No Time To Lose" – 1:33 - Marika Suzuki # "Santa Cabeza (Carlito's Locket) " – 2:40 - Hideki Okugawa # "Day 4 12:00" – 0:59 - Hideki Okugawa # "Escape" – 0:36 - Marika Suzuki # "Method To Prevent Infection" – 1:06 -''Denbaron'' # "Irritation" – 1:07 - Marika Suzuki # "Undercover Scheme" – 1:18 - Hideki Okugawa # "What Was Solved?" – 0:45 - Hideki Okugawa # "The Last Moment" – 0:58 - Marika Suzuki Notes *The one track that is missing but is present on the video game release is the song “Gone Guru” by Lifeseeker, this was due to licensing agreement. Credits *Executive Producer: Hirofumi Nakamura *Producer: Mareo Yamada *A & R: Keiji Sato *Composer: Hideki Okugawa and Marika Suzuki *Mixing Engineer: Kazuya Takimoto *Mastering Engineer: Yoshihiko Ando *Mastering Studio: Aobadai Studio *Art Direction & Design: Yoshiki Takahashi *Project Coordinator: Eric Gorfain (Littlebox Music), Cobra Endo and Jerry McBee (Mugen/Nu Tyme) *Distribute Coordinator: Kentaro Oono *Supervisor: Yoshinori Kikuchi Instrumental produced/String arrangement by Eric Gorfain, Vocals produced by Christopher Spilfogel, Guitar and Bass by Sean Lacefield, and Drums performed by Chris Frazier all for the track Justified. Notes See also * Dead Rising 2 Original Soundtrack External links *Official product site Original Soundtrack Category:Video game soundtracks Category:2007 soundtracks